Leaderboards
The Leaderboards '''is a series of data display of multiple competitions introduced in the 6.0.0 update. Leaderboard Types There are 5 leaderboard types: * Friends: A normal competition of wins, but the only people who appear in the leaderboard are a player's friends. This was introduced in the 6.0.0 update. * Top Players: Similar to the first leaderboard type, except that this is a public leaderboard, where all players can appear. This was introduced in the 6.0.0 update. * Top Clans: It is where clans have to play as many sieges as possible in order to reach the leaderboard. This was introduced in the 9.0.0 update. * Crafters: It is where players need to have the most hearts for an attractive lobby. This was introduced in the 12.0.1 update. * Tournament: It is where players have to compete in trophy earning. It was introduced in the 10.2.0 update. More Information Top Clans All of the players combined are teamed in a clan for earning Clan Valor Points. If there are a decent amount of players in a clan with a high amount of valor points, they will appear in the leaderboard. Tournament Currently The player has to reach a certain amount of league points to reach the next league. They would sometimes wear a hat and always a skin. If they don't, they would remain in the same league, or even descend to the previous league. The top 1 would get the Winner Chest for free, the top 2 would get the Fighter Chest for free and the top 3 would get the Novice Chest for free. * In the Wooden Tournament, the player has to reach 600 points to participate in the Steel Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Cowboy Hat and the option to buy the Wooden Champion skin would be earned. * In the Steel Tournament, the player has to reach 1200 points to participate in the Golden Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Afro and the option to buy the Steel Champion skin would be earned. * In the Golden Tournament, the player has to reach 1800 points to participate in the Crystal Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Mushroom Hat and the option to buy the Golden Champion skin would be earned. * In the Crystal Tournament, the player has to reach 2400 points to participate in the Ruby Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Evil Brain and the option to buy the Crystal Champion skin would be earned. * In the Ruby Tournament, the player has to reach 3000 points to participate in the Adamant Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Burning Tiara and the option to buy the Ruby Champion skin would be earned. * In the Adamant Tournament, the player has to reach 3600 points to participate in the Champion Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Honor Egg and the option to buy the Adamant Champion skin would be earned. * In the Champion Tournament, the player has to be in the top 5 and get 5000 trophies to participate in the Pro Tournament. If they are between the 6th and the 30th place, they would remain in this league. If they are in 31st place and below, they would descend to the Adamant Tournament. A certain amount of , , the Mythic Egg and the option to buy the Absolute Champion skin would be earned. * In the Pro Tournament, the player has to remain in the top 8 to remain in this league and to not descend to the Champion Tournament. Who reached this league would earn a certain amount of , , the Champion Egg and the option to buy the Pro Champion skin. If they made it to the top 3 of this tournament, they get the same rewards, including the Ultra Beam and excluding the skin. Formerly When players are in the Tournament leaderboards, whether a player is in the 100th place or higher, by the end of the week, they receive 50 and an Honor Egg. However, by the end of the week, all of the players' trophies will be reset to 3000. If a player reached the Adamant league, that player will automatically participate in the Tournament, no matter what. The leaderboards can be found by tapping "Top", then "Tournament", and the game will inform a player if he/she is in the top or not. It will also show the top 100 players on the leaderboard. Tips Friends and Top Players * Try to play a lot and be a very active player. * Try to kill lots of enemies so you get a good point. * Buy good weapons to kill your enemies. Clans * Protect your teammates when damaged. * Try chatting to your clanmates to play the game more often. * Try friending pro players and joining their clan. * Play as many sieges as possible. Crafting * Use some attractive craft items. * Try buying craft items, with each crafting item having a similar theme. * Do not consider the most expensive or the most powerful craft items as the best. Tournament * Find easy maps so you can play and win trophies. * '''Never leave a match, or else you will lose around 45 if you leave a game more than twice per day. * Be a very active player and play the game a lot. *It isn't impossible to become one of the Top 100 players, but don't expect the process to be easy. Not to mention that people use mods to get up to 40k+ . Gallery Seasonwinner.png|Rewards when you are one of the top 100 players in the Tournament leaderboards. Category:Other